I Have Talent!.....Don't I???
by dragons-temper
Summary: This fic includes Kel, Neal, Cleon, Alanna, Myles, Buri and many more who have to prove that they have more talent than just in the fighting arts. I don't own the songs or characters and such. I also have no clue where this will go so that explains the r
1. Default Chapter

AN: to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics and the words that have *'s around them are thoughts. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar or the places 100% right .........but then again I am far from perfect......lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff.

I Have Talent!.......Don't I????

"Hey wait up!" Nealan of Queenscove called to his friends. It was the day after the week long Midwinter celebrations. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Sorry, I guess we forgot to tell you. Lady Alanna came and invited us to go to the Dancing Dove. Everybody was invited. Seaver, Merric, Owen, Cleaon, Roland, you and me," Kelderly of Minderland.

"Here we thought that you would have known before us since she was your knightmaster and since it was to celebrate the knighting of Roland, you and Kel." Owen continued, "Buri, George, Myles, Lord Raoul and His Majesty will also be there."

*Oh great! What are they up to and just what exactly are we in for?* Neal wondered knowing exactly what his knightmaster and her friends could be like.

"Well we better get going since we are suppose to be there soon," the ever punctual Prince Roland worried.

"Ok. Lets go! I DON'T want to cross anyone of the people that we are meeting," Seaver exclaimed then started laughing at what he just said.

The group of friends went and saddled their horses quickly tossing the odd joke around about what would happen to them if they were so much as a hair late.

Alanna greeted them when they arrived. "It's good to that you were on time."

"So why did you us to meet you guys here?" asked a very timid Merric.

"Myles since this was your idea and since you dragged us into it you can tell them," stated a very grouchy Buri.

"Well we know that you guys-" Myles started.

"And girl," Alanna interrupted.

"Yes and girl. Anyway we know that you have talent in the fighting arts but this is a test of drama or entertainment arts. You may choose to sing ONE WHOLE song not just a part or you may dance to FIVE different songs and yes they have to be whole songs." Myles enjoyed the looks of horror he got. " Ok anyone gonna volunteer to go first?"

"Myles first why are Buri and everyone else here?" asked a brave Cleaon.

"Ok. Anyone going????? Ok fine I'll pick. Since Nealan looks so confused he may go first. Dance or song?" asked Myles with a mischievous smile on his face.

* I can do this no problem* Neal was thinking ^gulp^ *I think at least*

"Ok the song I chose to sing is All Things Considered." Neal said with a fairly shaky voice. As soon as the music started playing he started with a squeak. He immediately cleared his throat and started again.

~~ All things considered I'm doin' just fine even though

You left a hole the size of Texas deep inside of my heart

The way I feel I should be losing my mind

But all things considered

I'm doin' just fine~~

"I never new Neal lacked this much talent" Buri chuckled as she covered her ears.

"I agree," Myles said as he grimaced. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

" So then are we off the hook?" asked a hopeful Alanna.

" Nope. Not a chance. I think this is as bad as we can get," Myles told the rest of them.

~~Woke up this morning to the sound of you slammin' the door

I got served a piece of paper for breakfast that said

You don't live here no more

And the dog won't let me pet him, he just lays around

And growls at my feet

And the paper boy forgot me again

I should have stayed in bed asleep

All things considered I'm doin' just fine even though

You left a hole the size of Texas deep inside of my heart

The way I feel I should be losing my mind

But all things considered

I'm doin' just fine

Well my car broke down again right before it ran out of gas

Yeah my boss is still ringing in my head

One more time and your out on your...yeah

Well I cant wait till that five o clock whistle blows

So I can sit in traffic all day

And end up going home alone

All things considered I'm doin' just fine even though

You left a hole the size of Texas deep inside of my heart

The way I feel I should be losing my mind

But all things considered

I'm doin' just fine

All things considered I'm doin' just fine even though

You left a hole the size of Texas deep inside of my heart

The way I feel I should be losing my mind

But all things considered

I'm doin' just fine~~

"Thank goodness that's over," everyone said at once.

"So did you guys like it?" asked a hopeful Neal.

No one said anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Did ya likes?..........i hope so............please review and tell me if you think that i should continue.........no flames please or e-mail me at lil_mizzy_gurl@hotmail.com buh bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have *'s around them are thoughts and the words with ^'s around them are author's notes. OK? Ok. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar or the places 100% right .........but then again I am far from perfect......lol Poor Neal! Oh well it's ***'s turn to be embarrassed. I am so cruel 

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box in the middle of all this bush........lol and no you can't have my box. 

Chapter 2 

"Well that was......ummmm no comment," Myles told Neal when he had asked how he fared in his test. 

"I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well I'll consider it a good thing. Who's up next?" 

"Any volunteers?" Myles asked knowing full well that no one would volunteer. "None again then since one of the younger people went I think it's fair that one of the older people go." 

As soon as this was said the study group felt relived that they wouldn't have to go next. 

"I think that His Majesty should go next," Myles said once again looking smug. "Are you going to sing or dance?" 

"Well since I don't have a dancing partner and I don't like to dance I guess I'll sing. Not that I am any good and not that I like to," Jonathan pouted as he went to the stage. *Man this sucks with a capital S. Oh well I guess, but I at least have to better that Neal.* "The name of the song is You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This," Jonathan announced. ^AN: I know, I know.....my sister thinks I made a good choice. By the way sorry for the country songs if you don't know them....but they are really good for this fic.^ 

Then all of a sudden the music starts playing and they are a bit confused by it. Then Jonathan starts singing. 

~I got a funny feelin' 

The moment that your lips touched mine 

Somethin' shot right through me 

My heart skipped a beat in time 

There's a different feel about you tonight 

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things 

I even think I saw a flash of light 

It felt like electricity~ 

*Why did he pick this song? Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is this song dedicated to me?* Alanna's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Alanna was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice Numair and Daine joining them. 

~You shouldn't kiss me like this 

Unless you mean it like that 

'Cause I'll just close my eyes 

And I won't know where I'm at 

We'll get lost on this dance floor 

Spinnin' a-round 

And around, and around, and around 

They're all watching us now 

They think we're fallin' in love 

They'd never believe we're just friends 

When you kiss me like this 

I think you mean it like that 

And if you do, baby, kiss me again~ 

Alanna looked up to see that Jonathan was looking directly at her. *He is! I can't believe it!* At the thought of this song being dedicated to he she blushed an interesting shade of red. This was a fact that everyone noticed. 

~Everybody swears we make the perfect pair 

But dancing is as far as it goes 

Girl, you've never moved me 

Quite the way you move me tonight 

I just wanted you to know 

I just wanted you to know 

You shouldn't kiss me like this 

Unless you mean it like that 

'Cause I'll just close my eyes 

And I won't know where I'm at 

We'll get lost on this dance floor 

Spinnin' a-round 

And around, and around, and around 

They're all watching us now 

They think we're fallin' in love 

They'd never believe we're just friends 

When you kiss me like this 

I think you mean it like that 

And if you do, baby, kiss me again 

Kiss me again~ 

When he was finished Jonathan returned to his seat and asked, "So what did everyone think?" 

Not sure why he chose the song that he did Myles didn't say anything. Since no one was talking Kel said, "Well you were the best performer so far." 

"Well we should get moving on with the tests. I think it is someone else's turn to be emabarrased. And that someone is.........." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hehehehehehe I am so cruel..............who is in for it? well it's........No I am NOT going to tell. I know I am evil.Ta ta for now 

Thanks for reading....Please review...... 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have *'s around them are thoughts and the words with ^'s around them are author's notes. OK? Ok. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar or the places 100% right .........but then again I am far from perfect......lol I know I know it's modern........so sue me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box in the middle of all this bush........lol and no you can't have my box.

Chapter 3

"Well I think that instead of getting our next person up we should take a break and get something to eat," Jonathan said. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am famished."

"Singing doesn't make you that hungry. I think that you are just scared that someone will go up and either bomb the song worse than Neal or sound better than you." Raoul told the king why he thought that Jonathan was stalling.

"Well I think he's right we should really get something to drink. Knowing our young friends here their mouths are probably dry as if we were having a drought." George tool his turn adding his thoughts to already confused people.

"Okay. It's settled then. Let's go over to the other tables and order something to drink for all of us."

When everyone was settled and they had all their drinks they were trying to start and carry one a conversation.With about fifteen people at one table it is hard to carry on a civil conversation with anyone without getting confused about who's talking to who and about what. Finally they just decided to give up on a social conversation and just started to whisper back and forth to one another.

After everyone had a couple of drinks Myles decided that they had better be getting back to their tests.

"Well since we took about a half an hour break it's time we got back. I think since that Raoul was harassing Jonathan about his song and why he wanted a break he should get the ball rolling again."

"Oh no," Kel groaned. "Anyone have any ear plugs?"

"No, why are you so hopeful Kel?" Alanna asked the girl.

"I just got out of being forced to listen to him and his excuse for a singing voice."

"Hey! I am not that bad," Raol whined.

"Oh, just get up there and sing already. I want to get this over with. I need to get back and check the Riders ponies," Buri demanded.

"You'll rue the day you said that!" Kel said as she teased her former knight-master.

Raoul swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked up to the stage. *I faced stormwings, spiderns and all sorts of immortals. Now why do I find myself scared to get up in front of my friends (friends for crying out loud) and sing a bloody song.*

All of a sudden the music started up and he found himself singing.

~Two young people without a thing

Say some vows and spread their wings

Settle down with just what they need

Livin' on love

She don't care 'bout what's in style

She just likes the way he smiles

It takes more than marble and tile

Livin' on love~

*Why on earth did Raoul pick this song? Is it possible he knows how I truly feel?* Buri wondered to herself. *No it's not possible. No one knows who I like. Actually scratch that no one knows that I am not 100% completely happy all by myself. At least I don't think*

~Livin' on love buyin' on time

Without somebody nothin' ain't worth a dime

Just like an old fashioned story book rhyme

Livin' on love

It sounds simple that's what you're thinkin'

But love can walk through fire without blinkin'

It doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love~

*Hmm.... I am seeing some pretty unusual songs coming out of these people.* Myles thought as he listened. *Is it just me or is there hidden meanings in some of these songs. I guess I will find out later.*

~Two old people without a thing

Children gone but still they sing

Side by side in that front porch swing

Livin' on love

He can't see anymore

She can barely sweep the floor

Hand in hand they'll walk through the door

Just livin' on love.~

*Maybe there is someone that this song is dedicated to* Alanna the third person thought. *I think that I will have to get to the bottom of this very soon.*

~Livin' on love buyin' on time

Without somebody nothin' ain't worth a dime

Just like an old fashioned story book rhyme

Livin' on love

It sounds simple that's what you're thinkin'

But love can walk through fire without blinkin'

It doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love

No it doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love~

"Okay maybe I am not the best singer in the world, but anyway how did I do?" Raoul asked Myles when he got down from the stage.

"Well since your the first person to admit that you can't sing and be right I am going to pass you," Myles told the smiling Raoul. 

"I think that we should move right along," Alanna said wanting to get this over with for the millionth time that night.

"Ok will the next person please take the stage?" Myles asked.

"That person will if you tell us who it is," Cleaon said sarcastically.

"Oh. Well then can ........" Myles was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Tell me who you think should be tortured next...... Ideas welcome........please review..............I am an evil authoress and my minions have yet to make their appearance.........buh bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I know… The songs and that are quite modern but it's the best I could come up with. Sorry for not updating in a while got carried away with school and then my vacation. To avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have *'s around them are thoughts and the words with ^ 's around them are author's notes. OK? Ok. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar or the places 100% right .........but then again I am far from perfect......lol I know I know it's modern........so sue me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box in the middle of all this bush........lol and no you can't have my box.

Chapter 4 

"Well since you seem to be in a very giving mood judging by your opinion you can go next Cleaon. If you wouldn't mind please taking the stage then we can begin," Myles started as the door to the Dancing Dove opened. 

In walked a whole squad of men entered. Recognizing them immediately Neal went over to the leader and said, "Dom! Good to see you. What are you doing in Corus? I thought you and your men would be out on the battle field fight the Scanrans." Neal babbled. 

"Well the captain up there told me to take my men and come to Corus for a bit of fun and relaxation. We concurred many hills and forts so we were sent for R&R," Dom explained his presence in Corus. "We just came in here for a drink. Why are you and everyone else here? Same reason?"

"No. Sir Myles felt the need to embarrass and test out our singing talents. Or lack there of," Neal explained to his cousin, who suddenly scanned the group, his eyes resting on Keldery.

Looking at the new arrivals Kel noticed that Dom was looking rather warmly at her. At this Kel returned the look with one of her own.

Notice this Cleaon thought * What! Kel knows Dom? I guess she would after all she was Lord Raoul's squire. But look at the looks they are giving each other. They look like they are content with it being just the two of them. Well I guess what girl wouldn't? He's good looking, nice, charming, a squad leader no less. He has done many impressive things in his short career so far. I can see why Kel would pick him over me. Not that we have ever had a real relationship, but all hopes of one for me I think just went out the door when Dominick walked in. * 

While Cleaon was be pessimistic and paranoid everyone else was getting ready to hear him sing. Finally when everyone was set and sitting back down Cleaon climbed up onto the stage and told the audience what he was going to sing.

"The song I have chosen to sing is "Amazed" ."

The music started up and everyone hoped for a better performance than they had received previously. But soon all hope of that were destroyed.

****

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

For the first time Cleaon notice how everyone was sitting. * They are sitting side by side. They look so comfortable together. What am I thinking about? I should be concentrated on singing.* 

****

  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

To no one in particular Neal said, "I think I was better." And everyone agrees.

****

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  


* Is he singing this to me? * Kel thought.

****

  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  


* Nope. He is definitely not.*

****

  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  


I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

  
At last it was over. For that everyone was thankful. 

"I am sorry to tell you this but you were worse than Raoul and Neal." Alanna said as she leaned over and whispered in Cleaon's ear.

"By any chance can Neal or Raoul go next?" asked a hopeful Dom. 

Shouts of "no's" , "no ways", and "not a chance's" were heard.

"Okay I didn't think that they would be that bad. Not that I have heard either." Dom quickly amended.

" Sir you should remember about a year back when you asked why that wounded animal was not put out of it's misery?" a man in Dom's squad spoke up.

"Yes. How could I not? It sounded as it was in great pain an agony."

"Well, Sir, that was my Lord Raoul singing."

"Oh. Sorry my Lord."

"No offence taken."

As everyone continued to laugh about the event that they had just heard about Cleaon noticed that Kel and Dom separated from the group to talk.

* I need to talk to her about this. * Cleaon thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorry for not updating lately I was soooo busy. But I promise to update more often. Well I got to go. Ta ta 


End file.
